Patricia (The Walking Dead)
TV Series=Category:TV Show Heroes Patricia is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She served as a minor protagonist during Season 2. She is the wife of Otis and a resident at the Greene Family Farm. Patricia works alongside Hershel to treat Carl's and T-Dog's injuries. Appearances TV Series Season 2 *2x02: "Bloodletting" *2x03: "Save the Last One" *2x04: "Cherokee Rose" *2x05: "Chupacabra" *2x06: "Secrets" *2x07: "Pretty Much Dead Already" (No Lines) *2x08: "Nebraska" (No Lines) *2x09: "Triggerfinger" *2x11: "Judge, Jury, Executioner" *2x12: "Better Angels" (No Lines) *2x13: "Beside the Dying Fire" External Link |-| Comic Series=Category:Comic Book Heroes Patricia is a main character first encountered in Issue 10 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is Otis's incredibly naive and overly trusting ex-girlfriend. She resides at Hershel's Farm, when the group encounter her. Post-Apocalypse Greene Farm In the beginning of the outbreak, she and Otis decided to seek refuge in the Wiltshire Estates along with everyone else who couldn't make it into Atlanta. The lack of proper fortification eventually caused the Wiltshire Estates to become overrun by zombies. Otis and Patricia barely escaped with their lives. The Prison Patricia and Otis broke up after moving to the prison. Her naivety almost costs her life when she attempts to break out Thomas Richards after his evident murders, claiming his death sentence was harsh treatment. He almost kills her soon after, but, is saved with the intervention of Maggie. Patricia becomes an outcast after aiding Dexter and Andrew in their attempted rebellion. She saved Rick Grimes' life after the Governor's first attack by letting Alice give Rick a transfusion of her type O negative blood. Before the final battle with Woodbury, she had sex with a wounded Axel, not wanting to regret anything. Patricia is killed by a soldier from Woodbury after trying to escape with Hershel and Billy. Issue Appearances Trivia *Patricia and Otis are married (as revealed through dialogue from Shane Walsh), whereas in the Comic Series they are only dating. *Patricia is the first female character from the show to be devoured by walkers on screen. **Patricia and Otis' relationship in the Comic Series becomes rough at one point; however, since Otis in the TV Series did not survive as long, it can be assumed that he and Patricia had continually maintained a strong relationship, and they did appear to love each other very much. *In the Comic Series, Patricia survives Hershel's farm and makes it to the prison, where she is eventually killed. However, in the TV Series, she is eaten alive by walkers before getting a chance to leave the farm. *In a deleted scene, it is shown that Beth blames Lori for Patricia's death, and says that Lori threw her to the walkers to save herself. Lori denies this, claiming she was bitten and she would have dragged Beth down with her if she hadn't pulled her away. External Link Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Loyal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Image Heroes